1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation button structure and, in particular, to an operation button structure for tilting a button operating member to turn on/off a switch contact portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a multi-functional cursor button (cross button) or a zoom button or the like provided in a digital camera, when a button operating member is not pushed in straight but operated to tilt (“tilt” includes “turn”), a switch contact portion on a switch substrate that is disposed to oppose the button operating member is directly pressed by the button operating member and brought into a conduction state (switched on).
Usually, the switch substrate in which switch contact portions are implemented is provided independently from other substrates (a power source substrate, a system substrate or the like). However, the switch substrate may be required to be integrated with the other substrates in order to realize miniaturization and cost reduction of a camera main body. The substrate integrated with the other substrates in this way may be installed in a housing or a chassis that is separate from a housing in which the button operating member is disposed.
Due to the conditions as described above, the button operating member and the switch contact portions may be a long distance apart from each other or positions of the switch contact portions may vary. In such a case, a position to be pressed by the button operating member deviates from the center of the switch contact portion or the direction of pressing the switch contact portion excessively leans with the result that touch in pressing is deteriorated or, in a worst case, the switch contact portions cannot be pressed.